New Challenges
by peanut0565
Summary: AU. Spoilers to S2. The Petrelli brothers meet a girl that was cut away from society and cut away from them without their knowledge. Now she is reintroduced to them.
1. Chapter 1

She ambled down the corridor at her usual pace, her tail swaying side to side as she glanced through the windows, looking for the new inmate. She passed Adam, sending a sideways glance to the elder reading a book passively. Next to his cage was the new guys'.

She was told his name was Peter, and that was all she was told. Upon reaching the door she pulled on so she was standing somewhat like a human before pawing at the door, opening it with some trouble.

She spotted him on the bed as she entered the room, watching him carefully. He pulled his feet up onto the bed, hesistant, but not afraid. She had an acute sense to feel fear in others. She approached him slowly, and let out a low hiss in a greeting.

He edged further away from her, the fear was rising. She probably shouldn't have picked a tiger for their first meeting, but she liked being one. She jumped up onto the bed next to him. He edged closer to the opposite side.

She moved closer and put her head against his hand, nudging it slightly. He understood, and put the palm of his hand against her head and began running his fingers through her hair. She purred in a deep voice, enjoying it.

"I didn't know this place had a tiger..." He said, just loud enough to go through the vent to his neighbor's cell.

"She's a tiger this time?" Adam returned knowningly.

"What?" Peter turned his head away from her, staring at the wall, but unconciously continuing to scratch her head.

"Anna, Show him your human form..." Adam said, directly to her. She snorted loudly in return, letting the fur crawl back into her skin and her muscles and skeletical form rearrange itself just enough for her true form.

He looked at her in awe, his hand retracting from her now greasy black hair. Her short but lanky form sat firmly next to him. She was short enough now, having to look up at him, the top of her head reaching his shoulder. She appeared to be only around ten, when she was really eighteen.

"Hi." Her voice was light and stiff. She hated everything about her human form, this was why she always found solace in using her power.

"How'd you do that?" That was all that he could ask.

"I have the ability to change into any animal I please." She answered in her trained voice.

"Cool." He replied. "Anna, Thats your name right?"

"Yes, Anna, Anna Petrelli."


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him curiously, wondering why he was suddenly speechless, sporting a very peculiar facial expression to boot. The longer the silence passed the more she got to examine him, and realize she had seen him before, somewhere.

Before he could even speak, she realized where she recognized him. She leaped off the bed, in mid-air letting fur and structural changes rifle through her body. Blonde and ebony spots hair covered her skin as she jerked around the corner elegantly out the door, and sprinted full speed to her room.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Adam would reprimand her for the sudden departure without a word, but she didn't care at the moment about her mentor. She was on a mission.

With a few turns she found herself in the room that she and Elle shared. It was basically Elles', safe for the far right corner. That corner was all Annas'. It had a large navy pillow, the kind they get for large dogs to sleep on, a sky blue blanket cover it in a tangled manner, then a box of objects that she called her own.

She skidded to a stop right infront of the box, popping the lid open with her nose and gazed into it. The box was littered with mostly squeaky dog toys, the ones she got from Elle on her birthdays. She stuck her head in the box and moved around the objects with her nose, finally spotting what she was looking for. A photograph her parents gave her when she was ten, it had everyone in the family aside from herself. On the back of the picture had the names of each family member, so she knew them, though she had never meet her siblings.

With great care Anna picked up the old picture with her teeth, then sprinted back to the new guy's room. Upon returning, Peter was still on the bed, but eyed her up instantly. She slown her pace to a small trot, crossing the diameter of the room with quickness. She dropped the photograph in his lap, then turned back into her human form.

She looked up at him then down at the photograph that he now fingered in his hands. She stretched her hand out and pointed to the youngest in the family christmas photo.

"You one and the same with this boy?" She asked, to make sure. He nodded, still shocked as ever.

"I thought I'd never get to meet my older siblings..." She smiled as she crawled up onto the bed next to him.

"How old are you?" He finally asked something.

"I'll be 19 at the end of the month." Anna answered, sitting indian style next to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was awhile before he started to actually talk to her. He started with questions, somewhat simple questions. Where she had been all this time? Why didn't their parents want her? That an interesting one to answer, since she figured she was wanted. They did come to see her on her birthdays. He shook his head and said thats not how families are suppose to work. She eyed him up for a second, then shrugged nonchalantly.

"They said I was here because I was sick. I have this condition where my bones break very easily, you see." She continued. "I've broken every bone in my body at least twice. It's the reason why I don't stay in my human form often. It's such a clutzy body, I always fall. Animals have a much better design...more graceful." She explained. "Well some do."

She spent a couple hours in her human form, getting to know her older brother. She asked so many questions about him, and he explained the best he could. She was enthralled by him, acting like a child sibling whose older sibling was telling them a story. She then started asking about Nathan, and his life, not even realizing that Peter was starting to withdraw from her slowly, not knowing she had hit a raw nerve. But he answered just the same, and it was more then enough for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you mind if I sleep in here? I don't take up much room, my pillow can go in the corner, and my box doesn't take up much either.." She almost pleaded desperately, Peter chuckled and agreed. She yipped loudly, throwing her arms around him and hugging. He was shocked by this, but returned the embrace after a second.

"I've always wanted to meet you..." She said into his arms, then pulled away. She used her ability once more, white fur growing from her skin as her skeletal structure rearranged itself again. This time a gray wolf. Her second favorite animal of all time, first being a white siberian tiger.

She ambled off, stopping at the door frame, looking back at her older brother and wagging her tail wildly before disappearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She returned with her pillow and blanket gripped tightly within her teeth as she dragged it backwards into his room. The box of her belongings on top of the pillow causing her to hiss with each tug. She was getting tired. She usually spent the day sleeping, learning from Adam on how to act in a society that she will never be apart of, or spying on Elle.

Once just inside she shut the door, enclosing the Petrelli siblings within the room. Peter stood up and edged towards her. She was wheezing even in her wolf form, as she watched him move the pillow to the corner nearest the desk on the opposite side of his bed.

Anna followed him as he set the pillow down, and removed the box from the top and set it to the side. He looked in the box then. She didn't mind, and glanced around, eyeing up the photograph lay forgotten on the mattress. She trotted over, and picked it up, then ambled back to Peter who was still sifting through the box. She leaned her head over the edge and dropped the photo.

"This is all you own?" He asked incredulously. Anna locked eyes with him, with a curious look then nodded. He sighed heavily and put the lid back on the box. She yawned as he moved back to the bed. Anna moved to her pillow then climbed on to it. She circled around a little, nudging the blankets just how she wanted them, then plopped down in a curled up way. She curled up so tightly that her wolfish tail could reach her eyes, and she covered them with it, falling asleep quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voices arroused her, it sounded like Adam and Peter were talking. She kept pretending to sleep so she could eavesdrop.

"...poor lass doesn't understand theres a whole world outside of this building." Adam was talking about her.

"When I get out, I'll take her with me." Peter returned.

"You sure you can handle that? She's been treated like a caged animal for nineteen years, she doesn't know how to be human." Adam snapped.

She heard the door open, and couldn't resist fully waking up, lifting her head up to the visiter. It was Elle. She knew Elle was here for Peter, but saw her bowl, her food. She stood up, her tail wagging a little bit as she trotted over to her.

Without warning Elle electruted her. She yelped loudly, being shooved back, her fur darkened with burnt marks around her shoulder.

"What was that for?" She heard Peter growl at the electric rat of a human. "She knows what that was for." She returned, dropping the bowl of food near the bed, letting it spray over the edges. Anna stayed where she was, sprawled on the floor, waiting for the initial sting to fade.

"Can I give you a jolt?" She asked seductively. He glared at her.

"You ask me, but not her...Why?" He asked.

"She was getting punished, You aren't." Elle replied sitting down next to him. He sighed and oustretched his hand towards her. She did the same and gave him a zap. He jerked backwards, shuddering before his hand healed up again, but the side effects were still there apparently.

He stood up and crossed the distance between the bed and the desk in two strong strides. He snatched the plastic tin of pills and downed it in one go, then drank some water. Elle smiled and took the cups from him, and left the two Petrelli siblings alone once more.

Anna was licking the burnt fur as he approached her. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and on instinct snapped at him, causing him to jerk backwards in a moment of fear and suprise. She let out a low snarl. _I don't need your pity._

"Okay." He said quietly moving back to the bed and sitting down. Anna looked at him oddly. _Did he hear me?_

"I can read minds." He answered. _Sweet._

After a moment she struggled to her feet and stumbled over to her half spilled food. She took a few bite fulls of the small bite size kibble.

"Is that dog food?" He asked with disgusted voice. She looked up at him. _Elle told me it was Science Diet... Is that dog food?_

"Yes..." Peter groaned. She didn't have to read minds to see that he was getting angry, at what she didn't know, maybe she had done something wrong. She took another bite of her food then hurried to her corner. She didn't want to anger him more.

She nudged the box lid open and pulled out her favorite stuffed animal, a small white teddy bear and laid down with it nestled between both her wolf paws. She began mindlessly knawing on one of the ears, watching Peter watch her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__ XD_

_Thanks __**superdani152003.**_

_**marinawings:**__ yea, I am sort of trying the OC thing because I've never been able to do it successfully before...so this is sort of a test of ...whatever on my part XD glad your liking it._

_ENJOY and please review!_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Anna could you get me some paper and a pen?" He asked her one day out of the blue. She glanced at him, removing the toy squirrel from her mouth and turning her head just slightly in confusion.

"You know what those items are...right?" He asked after a second of silence. She growled defensively then stood up and trotted over to the door, headbutting it open. As she stood in the doorway she looked back at him and glared._I'm not that stupid, Peter._ With that she was out the door to fetch what he wanted.

She had been a gray wolf ever since their first meeting over a month ago now. Anna had taken a liking to staying in the room with Peter, and learned more about her family as the days went on. Most days she felt like he just wanted to talk, other days he was silent as the grave.

She had learned about his abilities and how he acquired each one, the dreams he had, about saving the cheerleader. The whole story, broken up into small bite-size portions. He finished just the day before with the explosion and ending up here.

Through this entire process Adam and him had been scheming to escape, Peter said she'd come with and they'd go and see Nathan. She was overly-excited for that, almost to the point where she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Anna delicately carried the paper and pens back to the room and handed them over to Peter. She pulled her ears back in sorrow as she accidently put a few teeth holes into the side of the stack of papers. He laughed quietly at her, causing Anna to snort at him then head towards her pillow and drop down onto it unceremoniously.

_What are you writing?_

"A note to Nathan, explaining everything." Peter answered without even looking up at her.

_Why, you're going to be there, You can tell him yourself?_

He hesitated.

_You're going to be there...right?_

"Adam and I have some things to take care of, I'm just going to drop you off with him and I'll be back later." He answered.

_Why can't I come?_

"I thought you wanted to meet Nathan?" He asked, finally glancing to her with a knowing look. She snorted in return and let her head drop to the pillow.

_Fine...but you better do it quickly._

Peter laughed and continued with the note.

_Can we play catch?_

"Thought you said that was no fun as a big wolf?" He asked, still writing diligently.

_I'm tired of being a wolf, I wanna be something else now._

"What do you want to be?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and let the change happen, the bones rearranged themselves into a different skeletal structure. White and gray fur changed into a golden color and grew in length. She barked and moved over to Peter, rubbing her head against his leg.

"A golden retriever?" Peter asked looking down at the newest form. She nodded and placed her chin on his knee, silently begging to be pet. He sighed and gave in putting a hand on her head and running his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

_When are we leaving?_

"I'm going to try my powers out tomorrow after Elle leaves." He told her quietly.

_You can read minds still, why can't you use the rest of them?_

"I don't know, reading minds and healing seem to be the only ones that work for me now..."

_When you can use all your abilities, will you absorb mine too?_

"I probably already have." Peter said thoughtfully, folding the paper in half and writing 'Nathan' on one of the blank sides.

_You probably have Elle's too..._

-------------------------------------------------------

"Thats five days without the pills, Adam." He called through the cell. Anna sat up, her excitement could barely be contained. She could finally see a different ability of Peters', and this was the day they were going to see her eldest brother, Nathan. Her golden tail could barely keep still under her own power.

"I think its' time to try." Adam called through the wall. She watched Peter put his hands on the wall that connected the two cells and close his eyes. She watched him carefully, as he concentrated. Within a second he pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"I can't feel anything." He snarled in doubt. "I don't think..."

"You can do it, Peter, I believe in you." Adam coached. Anna was reminded of the days when he was trying to teach her how to read. It took her a few years, but once she got the hang of it she was really good. Thanks to Adam, and him not loosing faith in her. From what Peter explained how a family was suppose to be to her, she figured Adam was the most father-like figure in her life. He taught her everything she knew.

_Come on, Peter._

She added her own encouragement, he glanced at her, smiling weakly then resumed the same position as before. She watched in amazement as he sunk into the wall, and within seconds disappearing fully into it.

_Peter?_

She called for him standing up and moving towards the wall. Within a few minutes he returned with Adam touching his back. Anna sat down in amazement and stared at them.

"Anna, could you change into something easier to carry?" Adam asked her. She blinked for a moment, looking at him as if he spoke in a foreign language.

"Hurry, We don't have much time." Peter encouraged. She sighed and closed her eyes, turning once more.

_You know this is tiring._

This time she changed into a primate, a species of animal she hasn't turned into since they were testing her ability. She turned into a chimpanzee, and crawled up onto Adams' back, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his left shoulder.

_I like dogs and cats alot better then monkeys..._

-------------------------------------------------------

"The nurse said he was in 1909." Adam said as Peter materialized infront of him with Anna clinging onto his back.

_What should I turn into when staying with Nathan?_

"He had a westie as a pet before I was born. They are small dogs, easy and familiar for him right now." Peter said. Anna moved to position herself infront of Peter as he wrapped his arms around her so she could change without much notice.

The hospital was deserted and visiting hours were done a long time ago. Both the Petrellis wondered how Adam managed to get a room number out of a nurse, but didn't voice it.

Anna changed yet again, panting by the end as she curled herself into Peter, her now white fur nestling against his chest and securely in his arms.

"You look a bit shaggy..." Peter commented quietly and lightly. She glared at him as he looked at her rather hairy form.

-------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering, Peter set Anna on the ground and slowly approached the bedside. Adam took a much faster approach quickly rounding the corner to the IV bag and putting a syringe into his arm. Anna watched him for a second then jumped up onto a near by chair and stood on her hind legs and put her front ones on the side of the bed to see her eldest brother for the first time.

She whimpered at the sight, he was in horrible shape. She glanced over to Peter, who was apologizing quietly to him.

"Come on, we need to get going." Adam said as he squeezed his blood into the saline IV.

"How quickly does it take affect?" Peter asked looking at Adam hopefully.

"I don't know, and we don't have time to find out, come on." He urged as he practically ran towards the door. Peter looked down at Nathan again. Anna stared at the elder too, watching in amazement as the burns were vanishing.

"Adam, Adam, Look." Peter beckoned pointing towards the miracle in the works. Adam glanced at him and sighed.

"Good, He'll be as good as new when he wakes up. Come on now." He said. Peter sighed heavily, pulling out the note he wrote earlier. He stuck it beneath Nathans' pillow then turned to Anna.

"Stay under the bed until he wakes up. Don't let anyone else see you here. Only Nathan." Peter told her. Anna nodded then licked his cheek in a farewell. She hated that he was leaving her, but she couldn't stop him either.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**__: Finally I got to update this XD._

_Thanks __**marinawings.**_

_**superdani152003:**__ To answer your question I shall quote from the story. __"'They said I was here because I was sick. I have this condition where my bones break very easily, you see.' She continued. 'I've broken every bone in my body at least twice. It's the reason why I don't stay in my human form often. It's such a clutzy body, I always fall. Animals have a much better design...more graceful.' "_

_ENJOY and please review!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched as all the visible injuries vanish from the elder Petrelli, which took a total of five minutes after Peter and Adam left. Now she just had to wait for him to wake up. Anna knew Peter said to stay underneath the bed, in case someone should come in, but it was the middle of the night and she wanted to lay next to her healing brother. She liked the warmth, and since she no longer had her blanket, she had no warmth.

The warmth of another being though could not be topped by any blanket or pillow. It gave her a sense of comfort, something that could be extended both her way and to the other. She had read many books on how dogs generally make patients happier. She had many dreams about what it would be like to be one of those hospital dogs that get free reign of the building and get to visit all the sick, healing, and elderly patients to give them comfort and warmth.

So with great care not to disturb the man in the bed she pulled her back legs up onto the armrest of the chair and climbed into the bed carefully, the fur on her legs brushing up against Nathans' head, neck and shoulder. She slowly stepped over the shoulder, into the space between his chest and arm and found a spot wide enough for her to turn around and lay down. She rested her chin on his shoulder and made it so both sides of her body were touching his torso and arm.

Much to her suprise she felt his forearm move towards her, lifting up and resting it near the middle of her back. His hand and fingers falling to the opposite side of her body. She glanced towards his face to see if he was awake, but his eyes were still shut. His expression though seemed in far less pain then before. The open mouth frown turned into a closed line of no expression.

She was helping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna had nodded off accidently. She was awoken violently though as her head dropped to the bed she was on. She blinked a few times and lifted her head to look around. For a second she was disoriented and had forgotten where she was, just for a second though.

Once she laid eyes on Nathan staring at himself in the mirror, she remembered instantly. She sat up and moved towards the end of the bed. He was certainly fast to cover that area in a second. She couldn't help but look at him for a long second; he was in rather good shape for spending the last three months in a hospital bed. Sure, he looked like he could use a good meal, but muscle tone wasn't completely gone.

He seemed to have completely ignored her for the most part as he ran his hands along his own skin. Apparently not believing that he was completely healed. She watched him for a second then turned around trotting to the head of the bed. She stuck her head underneath the pillow to grab the letter. That would surely end his confusion, she thought to herself.

Of course, she didn't know what Peter actually put in the letter, but he told her he explained things in the letter to Nathan. So with that she pulled the letter out and made herself known to the male in the room with a small yelp. She only wanted him to hear it and no one else.

He turned to her finally, and only frowned.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked, his voice raspy from lack of use. She only turned to look at the note she just pulled out. The one labeled 'Nathan' in black scrawl that could only just barely be called handwriting. He moved towards her out of curiousity and picked up the note and flipped it open.

She knew that he looked for the writer of the note first by scanning the bottom of the page, and once he found it he gasped and immediatly sat down on the bed, unable to keep standing any longer. She moved closer to him slowly, crawling towards him inch by inch with uncertainty, watching as his face gave no hint of his emotion as his eyes trailed across the letter with decent pace.

Once he finished, the note was lowered to his lap and his eyes drifted down to her shaggy form pleading him to accept her on some level.

"Anna." He spoke quietly. Her ears perked up at the sound of her name and she nodded slowly. "Can you show me your...human form?" He asked looking rather puzzled and uncertain. She could almost pick up the thought of 'I must be going crazy' from him. He had that expression clear on his face.

She could not deny him though, and with that she closed her eyes and started the chain reaction in her skeletal and outer appearance. Within a minute she was done and she opened her eyes to see his expression and catch her breath. Ever since she meet Peter, her limits were tested, but it wasn't like when they tested her day in and day out. That was when she broke many bones at a time, and they did not really care, they just wanted to see the extent of her power. Peter on the other hand did not initially intend to push her to that point.

"Hi." She greeted him sitting on the bed now with her legs dangling off the side like his, only difference was hers did not reach the ground. There were a few bad things about only being five feet and two inches tall.

"Hi." He returned examining her with his eyes. She leveled his stare for a moment then had to look away. A staring contest with him was far less fun then one with Peter. Though she noticed they looked much alike, Nathan was completely different from Peter. She could tell this instantly, and that was without remembering the tales Peter told her about the two brothers together through the whole ordeal.

"So I guess your coming with me until Peter returns?" He said in question, but it really wasn't a question. She shrugged and nodded.

"Peter says you can turn into any animal, can you turn into a bird?" Her eyes widened at the request. She instantly had a flashback of the days when they tested her power. She was asked to turn into an eagle, she tried and ended up shattering her arms to turn them into wings. She involuntarily cringed that the thought.

"I can't." She stuttered, shaking the thought out of her head. Technically she could, but it wasn't worth the pain, and being immobile for a few weeks.

"Alright..." Nathan towards the window. "How about the dog you were when I woke up?" He asked. She nodded then returned to the slightly smaller shaggier form that she once was before, and leaped down from the bed as he stood up. He moved towards the window when she heard the door open.

Instantly she scrambled underneath the bed and watched the black high heel shoes enter the room. She heard a gasp in a familiar voice. She crawled quietly to the edge of the bed nearest her and glanced up to see their mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had to admit she liked flying. Especially since she didn't have to do any work for it, just keep still in the arms of her eldest brother. He could fly fast too, she never had gone this fast before, it was exhilirating. The flight ended faster then she would have liked though as they landed on a roof of a building. He set her down carefully and moved towards the door.

She followed him as they moved down a few staircases before landing on the fourtneeth floor. They moved down the hallway until stopping at door with 1407 on the frame of it. She watched him as he reached up and pulled a key from the doorframe above and opened the door with it. He ushered her inside first and he followed up the rear, closing the door behind him.

Once they were in she changed back into her original form, which caused her to drop to her knees in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked from behind her. She glanced back and smiled slightly.

"I don't usually change forms that much during the day..." She gasped, catching her breath while glancing around. "Where are we?" She asked, staggering to her feet and looking around what looked like an apartment.

"It's Peter's place." Nathan answered moving past her into the apartment. Anna sneezed a few times, not use to having dust in large quantities. The whole apartment seemed layered in a thin layer of dust. It was cold in there too, the lack of activity caused that.

"Why are we here?" She asked walking towards the living room, and seeing the open bedroom where Nathan was standing. She moved towards him to see he was looking at a picture of the two Petrelli brothers actually enjoying their time together, which was not often.

"We are going to stay here until Peter returns." He answered in a tone not to question with. Anna was not very good on social cues in conversations so she did not pick up on it.

"Why can't we stay at your house? With Heidi and your boys?" She asked. He whirled around on the spot and stared at her.

"How do you know about Heidi, Monty, and Simon?" He asked, his voice on the edge of being terrifying. Even Anna knew she had struck a nerve then. She backed up hesitantly and looked at the floor like she had done something terribly wrong.

"Peter filled me in on you and himself." She answered sheepishly, cautiously looking up to him. His facial expression softened and he moved towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **__Hoy! an update before work XD_

_Thanks __**marinawings**__ and __**superdani152003 **__for reviewing._

_ENJOY and please review!_

----------------------------------------------------------

She spent a hour or so sniffing around, literally. She decided it was safe to return to a rather canine-like form, taking up that west highland white terrier look once more. She did like being able to get into small spots, and this was the smallest she could go down to until she broke something.

Anna felt the ever watchful eye of Nathan constantly on her as she looked around the apartment. It definitly was filled with various colors she had not encountered in a long time. She eyed up Peter's bookcase then that was standing close to his desk. She turned her head to the side, reading the titles. None of them she ever read, but then again she was working with Adams' old collection when she read.

She was about to pull out one when she heard something flicker on and voices. She jumped, scrambling underneath the desk to hide.

"It's only the television, Anna." Nathan called from the living room, obviously hearing her ruckus. She edged out slowly from the desk and moved towards the other room. She saw the back of Nathans' head, he was sitting on the couch. Anna eased up and rounded the couch to see her eldest brother sitting there, mundanely hitting the small black item in his hand. She watched as the pictures changed on the television. She knew what one was, Elle had had one set up somewhere in the company's lower rooms. She would watch it day in and day out; Anna had stumbled in on her once or twice and tried to watch with her but found what she was seeing pointless.

The small bundle of fuzz leaped onto the couch and climbed onto Nathans' lap. She had no problem, or saw any problem with laying on his lap, she was small enough, nor was she causing him any pain in the process. She turned around a few times before laying down on his legs, her head directed towards the large television. It was definitly much bigger then the one Elle had, and looked far nicer as well.

As soon as she was settled she felt a hand on her back. She turned her head to look up at Nathan, then licked his hand. It wasn't long before she was snoozing comfortably.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I'd find you here." Her eyes shot open looking around. Somehow she was on the couch now, and Nathan was no where in sight. She blinked the fatigue away and scanned the room, keeping her body low and her tail close to her legs in defensive manner.

"Have you been drinking?" The voice asked, she recognized it now. It was their mother.

"What do you care if I have a drink or two." She recognized that voice, it was Nathan.

"I'm your mother, I am suppose to care." That snappy tone was one Anna always wanted to forget, but never could. It was haunting. She was never a fan of her mother. She edged closer to the end of the couch nearest where the two voices were coming from.

"I don't believe you." Nathan replied as she popped her head up over the edge, keeping her ears bent back to keep as lil visible as possible too the two.

"If you go down this road, you'll loose Heidi forever." Angela replied.

"I think you already did that for me, Mother." His voice was deadly cold. She was spotted then by her mother.

"When did you get a dog?" She asked, moving towards Anna. Instinctively Anna edged backwards in fear.

"She followed me here." Nathan replied casually. Anna kept moving backwards until she hit the opposite side of the couch, her mother only continued forward. Anna had no where to go, as she let out a warning hiss.

"How'd you really find Anna?" Her mother asked. Anna was shocked into silence, dropping all guards. Shit.

"Her name is Anna?" Nathan was playing dumb. She watched carefully as her mother turned her head towards Nathan.

"Stop playing dumb with me, Nathan, I know my own daughter when I see her." She snapped at him.

"So it is true!" Nathan returned the tone without hesitation. "You kept her from me and Peter, in that facility, for all these years...why?" Anna gulped quietly, not liking eithers' tone that much, but was silently relieved that it wasn't directed at her.

"How could you be so cruel?!" Nathan continued, appalled at everything was confirmed.

"You don't understand, You never will." Angela answered quickly, glancing back to Anna. "She couldn't live with us, with society, She's a sick child." Anna watched the two argue as though she wasn't there.

"And you were trying to cure her?" Nathan asked, his voice suddenly becoming very quiet, as though he didn't want Anna to hear. Angela stepped towards him and replied. Anna could no longer hear them, but it ended with the mother leaving and Anna silently thanking her leaving.

She was never a big fan of her mother. She could always a sense of distain from Angela Petrelli towards her, and it was frustrating. Anna could never figure out what she had done to make her mother hate her so. Maybe it was because of the fact that she liked her father much more. He did spend more time with her than Angela did. Arthur would even sneak her out on her birthdays to visit Central Park.

----------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours past, Anna returned to her human form, running her hands through her greasy black hair, pulling it back. She wanted to talk to Nathan. He was sitting on the couch again, nursing a glass of scotch and staring off into the black television screen.

"Can I try?" She asked. He moved his head towards her and stared with mild amusement. He than handed the glass over to her. She eagerly took it and gulp. Instantly she knew there was something wrong, the liquid tasted foul and it burned the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as she forced herself to swallow, followed by a few gasps and coughs. She heard Nathan cackling. As she glared at him.

"You asked for it." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ Allo Folks, another chappie for you today XD_

_Thanks__** marinawings **__and __**superdani152003.**_

_**Dolphinace:**__ I would but I already have a pace going with her point of view and it would be odd if i just started now with someone else, sorry mate. _

_ENJOY and please review!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke with a start rolling sideways on instinct to get to her feet, to her suprise there was no floor there at first. She fell hard onto her right arm, and instantly felt and heard the crackle of her own weak bones snapping. Anna's eyes snapped open wide with shock and pain that burst from her arm and vibrated through her body. She let out a gasp and rolled onto her back her left hand instantly fled to the injuried arm, holding it as she got her barings.

It had been a couple of years since she had fallen out of a bed or couch while sleeping, and thought she had mastered that trick, obviously not as lay there breathing through the pain, and gently fingering the area with her left hand to see the damage. Both bones were definitly broken.

Within the next second something she had never experienced before happened. She felt strong hands on her and a concerned face hovering over her. Before when things like this happened, all she got was an irritated look then was dragged off to the first floor below the lobby to get cast.

"Anna, what happened?" He asked, looking as though he made a mad dash from somewhere far off in the apartment. She let out a shaky breath and glanced at the couch.

"Fell off the couch. My arm's broken." She half whispered half hissed. Though she had broken many bones in her life time she was never able to get use to the pain that accompanied it. Nathan put on a small sad smile, and nodded quietly.

"Let's get you to a hospital then." He said next, moving around to her side. Then without much question he put one hand underneath her knees and another around her back, careful not to disturb the broken limb held tightly by Anna, and lifted her up into his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What color cast would you like?" The kind doctor asked her. Anna eyed him suspiciously, there were different color casts? She glanced towards Nathan who was standing in the back corner, nearest the door. He apparently did not like hospitals that much.

"What other colors are there?"." Anna asked. This whole trip to the emergency room was a new thing on many different levels. For one, she had never seen so many people before. Two, the doctors actually spoke to her and expected her to respond. At first she was hesitant, she was still hesitant, but she was answering the doctors' questions with prompts from Nathan. Another was the different color casts, she always got white ones.

"Pink, Blue, Green, Orange, and the traditional White." Dr. Leshin replied. Anna looked down at the bed she was on in deep thought.

"Blue." She answered the original question then looking up and flashing an indulging smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're spoiling me, Nathan." She teased him as he lead her into a small deli near the hospital they were just yet. Nathan only ordered the two sandwiches and got a table for them to eat at.

"You're really spoiling me." She said once more when the sandwiches arrived. Nathan took a hold of his and took a moderately sized bite.

"I think you deserve a little pampering...alot. How about we go shopping after this, and get you out of those rags?" He spoke in mid chew. Anna mimicked him by taking her sandwich and taking a bite. She swore she was in heaven now. She had never tasted something so good before, this definitly beat that Science Diet, by a long shot. She devoured her sandwich within minutes, chowing it down like she hadn't had something to eat in weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Nathan took her to a mall near the apartment, and had her try on some cloths. She acted like a child opening her christmas presents, eyes wide with excitement and enthusiasm. Nathan laughed at her from time to time with her child-like antics. In the end they rounded up a healthy twelve bags of anything between underwear and bras (in which Nathan had to explain to her the function of a bra, she had never seen him so red in the face before, and by the end she had asked him if he was alright at least twice) and jeans and shirts. By the end of the little shopping trip she had a little less then the average nineteen year old's waredrobe, and Nathan had spent a pretty penny for it.

"I want to take a nap, Nathan..." She said the tail end of that sentence catching the beginning of a yawn. She was exhausted, never having so much excercise to both the mind and the body within a short period of time. He obliged eagerly and the two Petrellis headed back to Peter's apartment.


End file.
